


Meant to be gentle

by copperwings



Series: Kiss prompts [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ending Up In Passion, M/M, prompt: Starting With A Kiss Meant To Be Gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: “I should go,” Otabek says, lingering by Yuri’s front door.They both have an early-morning wakeup coming along, and it’s already getting late. They decided before the date that it would be best if they spent the night in their own respective apartments, because, as Yuri bluntly put it, “If you stay over at my place neither of us is going to get any sleep from all the fucking.”





	Meant to be gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Starting With A Kiss Meant To Be Gentle, Ending Up In Passion   
> -  
> I did [kiss prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss-prompts) on my tumblr, and I'm posting these here so they're more easily found.

“I should go,” Otabek says, lingering by Yuri’s front door.

They both have an early-morning wakeup coming along, and it’s already getting late. They decided before the date that it would be best if they spent the night in their own respective apartments, because, as Yuri bluntly put it, “If you stay over at my place neither of us is going to get any sleep from all the fucking.”

“You should go,” Yuri now echoes back, but he makes no move to open the front door to go inside and his eyes say exactly the opposite from his words. He’s leaning against the doorframe and he’s doing that thing where he tilts his hips like an invitation.

“Well, goodnight,” Otabek finally says, tearing his eyes off Yuri’s hips and the crotch of his skin-tight pants. He steps closer and leans in to press a chaste kiss on Yuri’s lips. It’s just a gentle press of closed lips, a goodbye-for-now and a promise to return to this as soon as both their schedules allow it.

Apparently Yuri is having none of that, because as soon as Otabek moves to pull away, Yuri’s hands grab him by the lapels of his jacket and tug him right back in. They fall against the door with a thud, Yuri holding onto Otabek’s leather jacket like he wants to tear it off seam by seam. The kiss initiated by Yuri is anything but chaste and he licks his way into Otabek’s mouth, his movements hungry as if he wants to eat Otabek for dessert. Yuri grinds his hips up against Otabek’s crotch, and the moan that escapes from Otabek’s lips into the silent night air is loud enough to clue in the entire block around them about what’s going on at Yuri’s front door.

“Yura, we were supposed to get some sleep,” Otabek pants as Yuri moves from his lips down to his neck, sucking and licking the skin raw.

Yuri pulls back with a mischievous grin. His lips are slightly red in the wake of the kiss, and he looks sinfully delicious. “Well, maybe I changed my mind,” Yuri drawls slowly, and one of his hands wanders down until he’s cupping the front of Otabek’s jeans. “And I can feel that at least a part of you is into this game.”

Otabek doesn’t point out that he doesn’t let his dick do his thinking for him, because who is he kidding? When it comes to Yuri, Otabek’s dick is  _absolutely_  doing all the thinking for him.

Otabek stares at Yuri for about tenth of a second and he knows he’s already lost this game. There was probably never even the slightest chance of him actually making it to his own bed.

“Ah, fucking  _whatever_ ,” Otabek gives in and slides his hands into Yuri’s back pockets. He tugs Yuri’s hips against his, with Yuri’s hand still between them. Both gasp at the contact, and then Yuri’s lips are back on his, and Yuri pushes his tongue into Otabek’s mouth. It’s dirty and fast, like everything with Yuri.

Yuri’s hand slips away from between them, coming to grab Otabek by the neck as the kiss is quickly speeding them onto a fast lane toward fuck-town. Otabek groans and his hips grind against Yuri’s on their own accord. Damn Yuri for being able to play him like a fiddle.

As Yuri reaches into his pocket mid-kiss to retrieve the house keys, Otabek quietly resigns himself to a night of endless fucking and no sleep, which doesn’t really sound all that bad  _right now_ , but will feel infinitely worse tomorrow when he’s supposed to be awake and alert at work.

_Oh well_ , Otabek thinks as Yuri manages to get the door open and pulls him in by the lapel, smashing him back against the door as soon as it’s closed.  _Could definitely be worse_.


End file.
